Waiting For Hope
by Projectcompassion418
Summary: Eva is in the hospital have exploratory surgery. The surgery will save her or end her life and Juan is full of fear. Every odd chapter is from Juan's point of view and every even chapter is memories of Juan and Eva AU
1. Juan's Thoughts part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Evita.

* * *

 **Juan's point of view**

It's so ironic that I, the president of my country; the man with so much power is sitting here hopelessly waiting for news of the woman I love so dearly.

It was only 3 hours ago I got the call. Eva collapsed. The doctors have no idea what could be wrong with her. I took off for the hospital before the call ended. I remember pushing the guy in front of me so I could get to Eva. The doctor explained that they had to open her up to see what is going on.  
The doctor that did the examination felt something hard in her stomach. He told me that it could be a tumor. I asked what else it could be. I was praying that there was another possibility. He said it could be any number of things.

{Once we open her up we'll know what we're dealing with}

The doctor told me the surgery could take hours or it could take minutes. He said the longer it takes the better it is for Eva. One thing he suggested was it could be a cryptic pregnancy. A baby? We had no time to prepare but I would welcome the child created from our love. Hell, I would welcome a child not created from our love if it means Eva would be alright. Right now there was literally nothing I could do. I had to wait and hope. My mind was racing.

I have literally never felt so hopeless. This isn't a situation I have any control over. Who knows how long she's been sick? She never showed any symptoms. I mean she was tired sometimes and occasionally she had a backache or wasn't feeling 100 percent but my GOD nobody is in perfect condition all the time. Still, I'm her husband. How could I have not seen something was wrong. How could I have not realized it. If she hadn't been doing so much maybe she wouldn't have gotten sick.


	2. The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship

((The Casa Rosada 6 years ago))

"Juan," his friend JJ said, "There's a girl at your party."  
Juan rolled his eyes. There were more females at the party than males.

"Yes JJ," Juan said, "There are **a lot of girls** at my party."

"I don't think this girl has been invited," JJ whispered, "I don't recognize her."  
Juan turned and saw Eva. His breath caught in his throat. She had a sparkle in her eyes that lit up the Casa Rosada. He walked over to introduce himself.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Juan"  
Eva smiled.

"I'm Eva," she said, "I'm sorry about crashing the party but I'm a huge fan of yours. I wanted to meet you since... well for a long time."

"Oh don't worry about crashing the party," he said, "I'm glad you did. I'm a big fan of yours too. Do you know I have seen every movie you ever made including the ones you only had small parts in."

"Really? I never thought of myself as anything more then just an actress."

"You're not **just** anything. Just implies something as no big thing. You're a big deal."

"Thank you," Eva said, "So are you."

"That's just because I'm the president," he said laughing.

"And because you stopped things like whippings and humiliations in Argentina. You have done so much."  
Juan smiled.

"Yes many people were happy when I did that," he said, "I guess when you understand something from a personal point of view you have a different attitude about it."

Eva nodded. She understood what he meant.

"I didn't know you'd experienced that," she said softly."

"I was 13," he said, "But I never forgot it."

"My sister was 11," Eva shared with him, "anyway it was so nice meeting you. I guess I should get going now."

"Please stay," he said, "We're friends now."

"Great. How about I come over for breakfast tomorrow," Eva joked.

"I'd like that," Juan said, "I can have the cook make tortilla de patatas."

"Oh I like that," she said.

"So do I," he told her, "It's my favorite though I don't have it often."

"Are you sure you don't mind my coming over?"

"Of course I don't mind. You're welcome here."

"Then I'll come," she said, "How does 7 o'clock sound?"


	3. Juan's Thoughts part 2

Juan's point of view

The seconds seem like minutes. The minutes seemed like hours. By the time she had been in surgery for an hour I literally felt like I had been in the waiting room a year. My life was going to change. It would either change for the better or for the worse but one thing I knew for sure was it would no longer be the same again.

By the end of the day I will either be a father or I will lose the woman I love. I will either have Eva alive and at my side or I will find out that she didn't survive the operation. I will either find out everything is going to be alright or I will find out their is nothing they can do.

For the first time since I was a teenager my heart is pounding so hard I feel like the blood is rushing to my head. I am crying harder then I did when I was whipped at fourteen. I had to run to the bathroom several times to throw up. I try to tell myself that it could end well. But could doesn't mean will. Could means there's a chance. I don't want chance. I want guarantee. When I was younger things were much easier then they are now.

Eva is the only woman I ever loved. I loved my best friend since childhood but not the way I love Eva. Maria made me laugh. She cheered me up when I was feeling depressed and in agony and when I lost my best friend it cut like a knife.

Maria was smart and sweet and funny and had a good heart. Losing her hurt like hell but it is nothing compared to the way I would feel losing Eva. Eva brought life to me. I never knew what true love was before I met her. When you hear you may lose someone you love your mind goes crazy. You try to figure out anything to bring that hope back to you. Waiting for hope is horrible because you know the chance is only 50%. It's not good enough. I want her to outlive me not the other way around. I can't lose her.


	4. Love Blooms

((The Casa Rosada 5 and 1/2 years ago))  
"I had a wonderful time tonight," Eva said softly.

"You know something," Juan said, "I did too."

"I should go now," she said, "It's getting late."

"I'll see you next week," he asked.

"Absolutely," she said.  
She leaned forward and kissed him. They both felt as though the kiss was electric.

"Oh my G-"  
She didn't have time to say any more. He quickly closed the distance between them with another kiss. They both laughed. She hugged him goodbye.

* * *

After she left he could not stop thinking about her. He didn't think of her in a romantic way before... well except for that night at the party when she took his breath away. Up until that night she was just Eva... his dear friend. Their kiss stirred up feelings in him that he didn't know he had.

She also couldn't stop thinking about him. She had many romances but none of them filled her. She always had a purpose. They always had a purpose. It worked mutually but it wasn't love. It was business or perhaps lust. With Juan it was different. He was such a gentleman. He was a gentle man. He didn't get anything out their relationship sexually but he still treated her like gold.

He would help her on with her coat. He would hold the door open for her. He would put an arm around her. When they went into town he would let her in the car first. Sometimes he would get her a gift. He asked her opinion about things and really listened to the opinion she had. He implemented every one of her ideas. Eva had never known romantic love before. Sex was not love.

Juan managed to get through his meetings. Still he wasn't thinking about anything but Eva. Eva managed to get through her rehearsal but all she was thinking about was Juan. Thoughts of him were like a bubble. She couldn't pop it. It kept getting bigger.  
'How am I going to wait a whole week before I see him again' she thought.

'How am I going to wait a whole week before I see her again,' he thought.


	5. Juan's Thoughts Finale

Juan's point of view

The doctor came out. It had been 13 hours.

"She had a massive tumor inside her ovaries," he explained, "and in addition she's pregnant."

"She is pregnant," I asked, "Not she was pregnant. She is pregnant?"  
My mind was spinning. If she is pregnant she's still alive.

"Early stages," the doctor told me, "But we got the entire tumor. She won't need chemo or radiation but she will need to take it easy. She's going to need to take care of herself. She is still very at risk for pregnancy complications and infection. She is going to have to slow down."  
Eva and I made sure to comply with the instructions given her by her doctor. On the 4th of May we were back in the hospital again. This time however I wasn't in the waiting room. I was in the delivery room. They had given Eva morphine so she wouldn't feel her labor. Eight minutes passed the hour of 3 in the morning Evita Juanita Peron entered the world. The doctor cleaned her up. We had decided to name the baby after both of us. When I held her for the first time I fell in love all over again for the second time. Life was good now. I was grateful. We were complete.


End file.
